The Dauntless Way
by Aquaflames
Summary: Tris has it all. The perfect friends. The perfect boyfriend. The perfect life. Well, that is if you don't count her boyfriend's archnemesis, Four, the arrogant player. However, when she discovers a heartbreaking truth, her life turns around, leaving her to shut everyone out. What happens when a certain blue-eyed someone tries to break through those walls? Warning of rape.
1. Chapter One

**This is muy first fanfic, so please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

 **Tris POV**

I glare at the clock in disgust. From downstairs, I can hear my brother, Caleb, yelling at me to get ready. I roll my eyes and get out of bed.

In my closet is a full assortment of random jeans and sweaters. I'm not much of a girly girl. I prefer hoodies over blouses and jeans over skirts. If Christina were to choose my clothes, I'd be wearing three inch heels and an innapropriate dress. For all I know, her favorite hobby is using me and Marlene as her personal Barbie dolls.

I throw on a pair of worn out jeans that are ripped on the knee, and a blackT-shirt along with an old hoodie. Not anything over the top. Today is my first day of my Sophomore year at Divergent High. It's a pretty nice school, to be honest. We are divided in five "factions" which determine our classes. Im in Dauntless, and Caleb is in Erudite. My farther is slightly dissapointed that we aren't in Abnegation like he was, but my mother doesn't mind.

I go downstairs and am welcomed by my brother's scolds. "Beatrice! We're going to be late. I do not want to be late this year _again._ "

I don't bother reminding him to call me Tris. He never does.

"Morning to you too." I respond, tipping my head. Sarcasm is in my nature, even if Caleb hates it.

My mother kisses my cheek and hands me my breakfast. After we finish, we head to Caleb's car and drive to school.

I say goodbye to Caleb as I walk to the office to pick up my schedule.

Before I even reach the door, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I smile and turn around to face Eric, my boyfriend. We've been dating since last year. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a soft kiss.

"Morning beautiful." He whispers against my mouth. I smile and began to kiss him when a low voice interrupts us.

"Well,isn't it the love birds again." Four says with a smirk on his face.

He and Eric have been enemies since forever. When we started dating, I was forced to hate him too.

I glare at him as he walks by us. He's always so arrogant and cocky, it drives me mad. Eric bends down to give me one more kiss when Christina interrupts us.

"Damn! It's only been three months."

I roll my eyes and let go of Eric.

"I'll see you later." I say, giving him one last peck on the cheek. Then I turn and follow Christina.

We have almost every class together except for chemistry and history. Our lockers are right next to each other.

We walk down the hallway and find them. I try to put in the combination, praying that it'll work. Of course it doesn't. I'm about to try again when a pair of hands stop me. I turn around and see Four. He smirks and puts it in for me before I can stop him. Obviously, it works for him.

"I didn't need your help, Number Boy." I say, giving him a death glare.

"Of course you didn't, Short Stack." He says before walking off. I fume and curse under my breath as he walks away.

"And that is our perfect welcoming to our sophomore year." Christina exclaims as we walk down to homeroom.

 **So, what did you think? Should I keep going or just stop? Please rreview! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much to FourtrisFOURlife1029. It meant a lot.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Tris POV**

Christina and I part ways as we head to homeroom. I think about how Four helped me with my locker. He obviously did it to get on my nerves.

I first met Four when I started highschool. I'll admit, I was attracted to him. His dark, blue eyes intrigued me and a certain way. He always seemed quiet and reserved, which made him mysterious. I never actually talked to him. I only knew him because he was Zeke's best friend.

Then Eric came and it kind of just . . . worked. He was nice and funny. I liked the way he treated my like I was a treasure to him. After a month, we started going out. That is when the trigger was pulled. I learned about Eric's rivalry with Four. Four would say stuff to Eric, and then to me. He would come up with stupid remarks to annoy us. It seemed childish at times, but it was something that could not be changed. So then, I started hating Four, and he would hate me.

I hate you!

You hate me!

Let's get together and kill Barney . . .

I walk into homeroom, and glance around to see who's there. There are a couple people who I know, but they are only classmates. Then I see Zeke and Lynn sitting in the back row. Zeke looks at me and waves me over. I start walking until I see him.

Four Eaton.

He smirks when he sees me and waves in a mocking way. I roll my eyes and keep going. Beside him, I see Zeke and Lynn snicker. They all think it's funny how Four and I fight. They think of it as a joke. I guess they're right. It does seem stupid most of the time.

I cross the distance between us and sit down between Lynn and Four. It's obvious that Lynn and Zeke did it on purpose, considering the looks on their faces. I huff and turn around to talk to Lynn.

"So, how's life?" I ask, eager to ignore Four.

"How's life? Really?" She asks while raising an eyebrow.

Lynn has always been a really good friend. We've known each other since the first grade; the same year that I met Christina. We became inseparable since then. Every time Christina will try to get me to where a super short dress or give me a makeover, Lynn will side with me to stop her. It's sort of a tradition now: Christina, Shauna, and Marlene versus Lynn and me.

"I just want to ignore a certain someone." I say, nodding towards Four.

He notices and smirks. "You two talking about me? How flattering. But Tris, I thought you had a boyfriend. Though I wouldn't blame you for choosing me over him."

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend Number Boy." I say, giving him a death glare. "I wouldn't ever fall for you. Not even if you were the last boy in existence."

He's about to respond when the teacher interrupts. For once I'm glad for it. She blabs on about school rules and guidelines. I peek at Four from the corner of my eye. There are times when I don't want to hate him. Zeke states that he's actually a really good friend once you get to know him. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't dated Eric. Would I have been friends with Four? What is he like when he's not an asshole?

But then again, he's a player. Ever since Eric and I dated, he started to be like this. I've heard from girls who say how dreamy he is, or how he's a really good kisser. It's disgusting how they talk about him as if though he were that desirable.

"Ms. Prior." Ms. Matthews snaps. I glance up and realize that I zoned out while she was talking.

"Yes ma'am?" I reply politely, doing all I can to not roll my eyes. She narrows her eyes and says, "I see that you find something else much more important than what I have to say."

Of course I do.

"Therefore, you have to write an essay describing the importance of discipline. It has to be five pages and is due by Friday."

I stare at her in shock, my mouth hanging open. Around me, I can hear snickers and hoots, including Four. I glare at him and turn back to Ms. Matthews.

"That won't be a problem ma'am. I'd be happy to." I make sure the sarcasm drips from my voice. She scowls at me before continuing to lecture the class. Beside me, Four arches an eyebrow and whispers, "Nice way to start the year."

"I'd rather do that than be a dickhead like you."

"Shut up, Prior. And you betters watch out with Eric. He isn't who you think he is."

I actually see some concern in his eyes when he says that. I furrow my eyebrows and stare at him. What the heck is he talking about?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whisper.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Four POV

The rest of the day goes by fast. I pretty much have every class with Tris, except for chemistry. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I should've made a move when I first met her. She was so beautiful and fierce, it seemed unreal. But Eric saw how I felt and took her. He knew that I had a thing for her and used it to his advantage. I'm sure he fed her bad things about me.

I head over to the cafeteria and sit down next to Zeke. We're the only ones hear right now. Zeke and I have been best friends since we were five. He's one of the few people who I actually trust.

"You still hating on Eric and Tris this year?" He asks, smirking at me. He knows what actually happened. It's one of those things that he can notice instantly.

I glare at him and reply, "Yeah, I guess."

A few minutes later, Eric arrives with Tris. He smiles evily at me and bends down to kiss her.

This is going to be a long year.

 **Please tell me how I did. I don't mind criticism. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I know, and please don't kill me. I swear I didn't have time. I could tell you my millions of excuses, but I'll just show you guys the chapter. Thank you for your support. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Like I said before, sorry and enjoy the chapter. Read and Review! :-)**

Chapter Three

Four POV

I watch in pain as Tris smiles and kisses Eric back passionately, oblivious to the fact that I'm here. I can't really say anything. I've done it many times in front of her. I've tried to forget her by hooking up with other girls. It granted me a worthy reputation as a player. It doesn't really help to be so "desirable" when the only girl who you actually like hates you.

I'm considering walking away when Uriah plops his plate of Dauntless cake on the table, cutting of the love fest. I inwardly thank Uriah and make a mental note to pay him back later. Behind him come Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn. I end up squished in between Zeke and Tris, her elbow wedged in my ribs. Not that I mind.

Uriah stands up on his chair and shouts, "May I have your attention." Everyone keeps on talking, so Zeke roll his eyes and whistles loudly. I smirk and watch as the cafeteria goes quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Uriah begins, eyeing the crowd. "Zeke and I are going to have our annual Pedrad back-to-school party."

Hoots and cheers go around the room as he pauses. Pedrad parties are always a huge hit. We kick everyone out at the end to play Candor or Dauntless in the basement.

"Everyone, freshman through seniors are invited. The time is at six thirty till we're sobber enough to kick y'all out."

Snickers go around the cafeteria as he speaks. Though he can never get anyone to shut up, he happens to be very charismatic so people listen to him. We aren't exactly popular, but we are known because of the Pedrads.

"As you all know, basement access is VIP area. As in only the people sitting in this table."

A chorus of boos and groans are shared as we laugh and stomp our feet, hooting like maniacs. Uriah sits down and the cafeteria fills up with noise again.

"So, Candor or Dauntless after the party?" Zeke asks us. Eric grins and points at him.

"Hopefully we won't have to see you in your boxers again. Not everyone wants to see your dick like Shauna here."

Shauna pretends to make a gagging noise, putting her finger in her mouth as Zeke turns red. We laugh — well, everyone except for me, considering the fact that Eric made the joke.

"Four, are you okay?" Zeke asks me once everyone is in their own conversation. I shrug and look away.

"You can't be like this forever. The whole player thing isn't going to hold on for long."

"I know." I whisper.

"I know."

Tris POV

"Eric, did you even hear what I said?" I ask him. I was telling him about our plan to go out later, but he's had his face glued to his phone.

"Huh?" He asks, glancing at me.

I huff and roll my eyes. "Never mind."

To be honest, he's been acting like a dick for the last couple of weeks. When we talk, he's always distracted or texting with someone. It's annoying.

The bell rings, signaling me to go to gym. Eric gets up and walks ahead of me, even though he also has gym with me.

"Do your little prince charming leave without you?" Four mocks as he watches Eric. I roll my eyes and frown. "Shut up, asshole. It's not like you care anyways." I gather my stuff and walk ahead. It takes me two seconds to realize that he follows me.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Actually," he smirks. "I have gym with you."

"Fuck."

"We're going to be playing capture the flag." Tori announces when everyone is out of the locker rooms. I stand next to Christina, who would've kept on rambling about how unstylish these gym uniforms are if Tori hadn't threatened to make her use the guys uniforms which are twice as large. Still, I can't help noticing how Four's legs look like in those shorts.

What the fuck Tris! You hate Four, remember? Eric is your boyfriend.

Yeah. My boyfriend who'd rather have his face glued to a screen than listen to me.

"This year, I was able to convince the principal into letting us use paintball guns. Now, everyone get a gun and a box of paintballs and wait outside."

As soon as she blows her whistle, everyone rushes for the guns. Christina and I push our way through the crowd and sprint outside. Once we get there, I'm surprised to see that Four is already there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Christina asks – or shrieks, technically – and rambles on. "We were closest to the box! You couldn't have come here that fast. We literally had to sprint to get here this fast. It's not like you have super speed, right? Or do you? Oh my gosh Tris, what if he does? What if he also has super strength? What if–"

Thankfully, she's cut off by Tori's whistle.

"Okay, so we are going to split up into two groups. You all know how this game works, right?"

A chorus of yes and nods goes throughout the group.

"Good. The team captains are going to be Eric," she says, handing him a flag. "And Four." She hands him the other flag.

I inwards groan. This is not gonna be good.

"You go first." Four says.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Of course he would rather choose the big and strong athletes over his girlfriend.

Four leans against a tall pole and nods. The sunlight makes his eyes bright. They seem lighter. He scans the group of students briefly, without calculation, and says, "I want Tris."

"Hey," Eric exclaims. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Should've chosen her earlier." Four replies without hesitation. I can fill my face burn as I walk towards Four with my gun slung across my back so the strap crosses my chest. He's obviously doing this to make Eric and I mad. Although, it wouldn't be bad to get back on Four.

Since we have a small class, the group quickly dwindles down. Eric has Edward, Peter, Al, Molly, Nita, Matthew, and David. We have Four, Christina, me, and a couple others who's names I forgot.

They finish choosing teams, and Eric smirks at Four.

"Your team can get off second," says Eric.

"Don't do me any favors," Four replies. He smiles a little. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," says Eric. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then."

We turn around and follow Four into the forest that sits behind the school. It's fairly large; large enough to host a game of capture the flag.

"So," I say to Four as we walk quietly beside each other. "What's the plan?"

He smirks and simply shakes his head. "I have no idea."

I scowl and keep walking, ignoring the strange feeling I get in my chest at the closeness of his body. It's strange. I can almost feel the heat coursing through my veins.

Stop Tris. Just stop. What is wrong with you?

We stop at a certain point as Four takes out the flag.

"So, we have two options," says Four. "We can hide the flag and let some people guard while the others scout for the other team's location. Or, we could hide the flag and all go out."

Everyone starts to argue at once. Christina defends the idea of letting some people guard while others think it would be better to simply go. I watch Four lean against a tree and look at the sky, where the sun is covered up by a tree. The muscles in his arms are relaxed; his hand rests on the back of his neck. He looks almost comfortable, holding that gun to his shoulder.

I look away before he can notice and return my attention to the argument. I think for a second. We can't act until we know where the other team is. They could be anywhere within a two-mile radius. The best way to find them is not to argue about how to search for them, or how many to send out in a search party.

It's to climb as high as possible.

I look over my shoulder to make sure no one is watching. No one is, so I walk over to a large tree I spotted a while ago. It's tall and broad, with strong looking branches. There are a couple of them that form an easy way up. I place my weight on one of the to see if it will support my body. I climb about two branches when I hear a low voice behind me.

"Tris," the voice rumbles. I turn around and see Four standing below me with his gun slung across his back like mine.

"Yes?" I ask, surprised that he noticed that I left.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm seeking higher ground," I say. "I don't think I'm doing anything."

I can see him smile. "All right. I'm coming."

I pause for a second. He obviously wants to get on my nerves like he always does.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to do this to get on my nerves."

"Who said that that's why I'm doing this?"

I don't hear the sarcasm in his voice, but its got to be there. It has to, or else he wouldn't be following me.

I climb, and when I'm a few feet off the ground, he comes after me. He moves faster than I do, and soon his hands find the branches that my feet leave.

"So, seeking higher ground?" He asks. His voice sounds strained and breathless as he speaks.

"Yeah. I figured it was better to find there location instead of having to send out a search team."

"Smart. Like the Erudite."

I turn around so I can see his face. His ocean blue eyes swallow me whole. It takes me a moment to recover.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Take it how you want to take it."

A gust of air presses against my left side, throwing my body weight to the right. I gasp and cling to the tree, my balance shifting. Four's cold hand clamps around one of my hips, one of his fingers finding a strip of bare skin just under the hem of my T-shirt. He squeezes, steadying me and pushing me gently to the left, restoring my balance.

I freeze and cling to the tree. I can't breath. I feel the ghost of his hand on my hip. Before he can say anything, I keep on climbing. He silently follows me.

"Is this high enough?" Four asks. I can hear the strain in his voice, as if though he were having trouble breathing.

I look around and see that the trees are still in the way. "No," I say. "We need to climb higher."

"Oh, for God's sake Tris!" He says. His voice sounds strangled this time.

I ignore him and keep on climbing. Once I'm able to see the sky, I settle down on a branch. Four sighs heavily and clings to the tree. I look down at him and smirk.

"What?" He says. I shake my head and laugh. He frowns and pouts which simply makes me laugh even harder.

"You're scared of heights," I say. It comes out more like a statement than a question. His face turns beet red as realization hits him. He avoids my eyes and nods. I burst out laughing again.

"You, the mighty and invincible Four is afraid of heights?" He scowls at me and I laugh. "It's not funny," he says.

"What else? Wait, let me guess," I say, pretending to think about it. "You're afraid of rainbows and marshmallows." I snicker and hold on to the branch I'm sitting on so that I won't fall.

"Next thing I know, you're going to tell me is that you're claustrophobic," I exclaim. He looks away and say, "Well..."

"Wait, seriously?"

He nods and looks away again. I'm about to say something else when he points in the distance.

"There's the flag," he says. I turn around and see something neon perched in between two trees. It's not very high up. It's covered with leaves to blend in with the trees.

"Huh, how sneaky," I say, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Four snickers and starts climbing down. I follow him.

He reaches the bottom and hops down. I'm about to jump down too when the branch underneath me suddenly snaps. I let out a yelp and feel the adreline course through my body as I tumble down. I expect to feel the hard ground, but instead knock into something hard but flesh like. I look up and gasp.

My hands are pressed against Four's chest. My legs are on either side of his hips. His face is merely inches mfrom mine. My whole body is sprawled on top of his. He stares at me with those ocean blue eyes. They swallow me whole.

I quickly snap out of it and get off of him. He gets up slowly without looking away from me. Before either of us can say anything, Christina comes running towards us.

"Tris! Four! Where were you guys? I was worried sick. One second you were standing there and the next thing I know you're gone! We were going to look for the two of you but instead we decided to hide the flag. We his it underneath the merry go round in he abandoned playground that we found. What were the two of you doing here anyways? And why are your faces red–"

"Christina!" I cut her off. She blinks an looks at the tree behind us.

"Did the two of you climb that tree?" She asks. The rest of the team comes trailing behind her.

"Yeah, we climbed the tree," Four says.

"So, what's the plan? We already his the flag," a tall brunette says. Four turns and looks at me. So does everyone else.

"Okay," I say. "Four and I are the only ones who know the location of the other team. They don't know ours, so we don't have to leave someone on guard. We'll split up into two groups. Three of you will follow Four, and the rest will follow me. Four's little army will attack the other team and distract them while my group will sneak up on them and get the flag. How does that sound?"

Everyone stares at me for a moment in silent. They either didn't understand anything I said or are in awe with my little plan. Just as I'm about to ask, the brunette girl speaks up.

"Okay, sound good to me," she says. I let out a breath and nod. We split up into two groups as said. Christina insists on coming with me. Four's group leaves first. We follows couple seconds later, walking slower than them. Just as we near the location, we hear shouts and the sound of paintballs and guns.

"Okay, follow me," I whisper. Christina tip toes right behind me, followed by the rest of the group. I take a left and spot the flag. It's pretty high up considering my height. We jog towards it and see Molly perched on the tree. She barely even has time to react when we splatter her with paint. She drops her gun and runs, calling for "reforces." I consider reaching the flag, but before I can do anything, Christina grabs it.

We hoot and holler as Eric comes running, ready to attack. He sees the flag and scowls, muttering something under his breath. Four comes behind him, his clothes covered in paint. I smile and pump my fist in the air along with everyone in my team. They carry Christina in there shoulders and scream. I'm not tall enough to do anything, so I simply stand by and smile.

Four comes up from behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Well done," he says quietly.


	4. Chapter Four

**Ok, so I'll save the author's note for the end.**

 **Disclaimer (I forgot to do it last time) I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

Chapter Four

Tris POV

After the game, we go to the locker room to get changed. Tori brings in the crates to put our clothes in.

"Wash day," she says with a pointed look. Our school doesn't make us shower, but we can. Today is one of those days when may of us do. I didn't get any paint on me, so I don't. Nita, on the other hand is covered head to toe in paint. She glares at me before going into the showers, complaining about how she just got a perm yesterday.

"Have fun in the showers'" Christina yells, setting us in a fit of laughter. Christina and I have been best friends since kindergarten, ever since she shared her jump rope with me. Ever since that, we've been inseparable.

We walk out of the locker room holding each other up. I spot Eric and freeze. His back is to me as he argues with someone. I quickly bring my hand over Christina's mouth and pull her behind a wall rounding the corner. I crane my neck to see who he's screaming at.

Four.

Of course it'd be Four. Who else would it be? Christina and I lean forward to listen to what they are saying. I can barely make out what they're saying because they're slightly far away.

"You know you're only . . . her because . . ." I hear Four say. He's scowling and has his arms crossed over his chest. His blue eyes are hard and cold, filled with a certain fury I've never seen before. Eric's shoulders are shaking in a way that indicates that he's laughing. A bunch of questions fill my head. Who is her? And what is Eric doing with her? Why is Four so mad?

"What?" Eric asks in a mocking way, cocking his head. "Are you mad because . . ." He whispers the last part so I can't hear. Four glares at him and says something so quietly I can't hear. By his body language, I can tell it's not good. I hear Eric chuckle and say something back.

I realize that it's useless to stay here. They're both speaking quietly now, though the conversation must be tense. Before that can keep on arguing I walk towards them, dragging Christina along.

"Pretend that we're talking and laughing," I whisper as we near them. We immediately start laughing and talking. Eric stops talking and turns around. Behind him, Four shakes his head.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, pretending to be confused. Eric shakes his head and smiles, leaning in for a kiss. I kiss him back quickly, aware that Four is standing less than a foot away. I pull away quickly and feel my face heat up.

"Well," says Christina, shifting from one foot to another. "I'll just go . . . um, park my car or somewhere less awkward. So yeah, um, bye y'all. See you later Tris." With that, she scurries off.

"So, what were you two talking about." I ask.

"Oh, nothing important," says Eric, waving a hand to emphasize his meaning.

"Yeah. Nothing important," Four adds, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Before I can say anything, Eric drags me away, not letting me see Four's hurt expression as we walk away.

Four POV

I walk out of the locker room and take my phone out to keep myself busy. I'm not much in a hurry to go to Mr. David's class. He spits every single time he says something. I found that out the hard way last year. Unfortunately, he had to move up a grade to be my teacher again. Proof that life isn't fair.

I hear him before I see him. I glance up and see Eric coming towards me, picking a cuticle with a fingernail. I swear, I don't know how Tris could have fallen in love with such an asshole.

"So, I see that you still haven't gotten over her," he says once he's finally in front of me. I'm close enough to punch him in the nose. Maybe I'll straighten it up and do him a favor.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie, hissing between my teeth. Tris. Obviously it has to be Tris. Worst of all he's right. I haven't gotten over her. I don't think I ever will.

"You know. Short. Blond. Super stubborn. And mine," he replies, grinning at me and laughing. I feel my hands clench into fists. Hell, that son of a bitch.

"She's not your's," I spit at him, resisting the urge to beat the crap out of him. "She doesn't belong to anyone. You don't even care about her, do you? You know you're only with her because of me." I cross my arms over my chest. My voice is deadly quiet as I speak. I see a point of humor flash in his eyes.

"What," he says, cocking his head. "Are you mad because she chose me over you?"

I glare at him and say, "You don't deserve her." He chuckles and steps forward.

"Do you?" He says, laughing. I'm about to reply when I hear a chorus if giggles. We turn around and see Tris and Christina walking towards us giggling. Giggling. Something that Tris never does. Though her giggle is cute.

Eric turns around and smiles. I shake my head and scowl at him. I'm pretty sure Tris and Christina didn't hear the conversation or else things would be really awkward. Maybe they heard part of it but not all. Either that or they're really good actors.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, her nose crinkled in confusion. God, she looks so cute.

Eric smiles and shake his head, leaning in to kiss her. I inwardly cringe and do my best to remain with a poker face as she kisses him. It's a quick kiss, thankfully. She blushes as she pulls back quickly. God, her blush.

"Well," Christina starts. I don't hear the rest of what she says. My gaze is focused on Tris.

"So, what were you two talking about?" She asks, snapping me out of my gaze. Eric smirks and waves his hand. "Oh, nothing important," he says. I feel my body tense as he talks.

"Yeah. Nothing important," I add sarcastically. I shake my head as they walk away before turning around and heading to class.

"So, how was your day?" Amar asks. He stands in front of me with his arms crossed, watching me as I beat the crap out of the punching bag. We're in the training room in the back of the building. The room is usually only used by him or me. The bag sways back and forth, nearly falling off. It would be the fifth time that Amar has had to replace it.

"Fine," I huff, punching the bag as hard as I can. All I can think about is about Tris and Eric. Sometimes I wonder if Eric is actually capable of hurting her. Just the thought of it sends a flash of rage through me. . .

I punch the bag with all my strength, suddenly seeing Eric's face instead of the bag. I move to my left as the bag comes flying down. I stare at the dangling chain and look at Amar. He looks concerned. He picks up the bag and tosses it to the side.

"Yeah, totally fine," he says as I lean back against the wall. He's right. I'm not okay. I got a message from Marcus a couple days ago, saying that he would be back today. In what condition I don't know.

"It's Marcus," I whisper. His eyes widen and fill with concern the way they always do when I talk about Marcus. Not that that would be a surprise considering the fact that he found me at eight years old beat up in the street. I had several broken ribs and bruises.

"Do you want to stay here for the night? You know you're always welcome," he says as we walk to the main training room. Amar owns this training center. He teaches self defense skills and martial arts, along with fitness classes. He started training me the day he found me, giving me a protection I'd never experienced.

"No. I'm good," I say once we're near the exit. It's already six in the afternoon, so all his classes are over. He lives right upstairs, so he rarely leaves the building.

I feel his eyes following me as I walk out the door. I could stay if I wanted to. He has a spare bedroom that's always empty. But if Marcus doesn't find me once he gets home, it could be far worse.

I drive over to the house in my motorcycle and see the black van.

Marcus is here.

I feel my hands shake as I open the door. Marcus is sprawled on the couch in the living room, a bottle of beer in his hand. He sees me and stands up, swaying back and forth as he make his way towards me.

"Where were you son?" He asks. His voice reeks of alcohol. I don't dare look into his eyes; eyes that look exactly like mine.

"I was–" I barely even open my mouth before he strikes me in the face. I fall on the floor, cowering back towards the corner.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he yells, throwing the bottle against the wall behind me. It crashes a couple inches above my head. I feel the shards of glass coming down around me. I glance up and see him pull out his belt.

"Turn around," he yells. I obey, clutching the hem of my shirt as he brings the belt down. The first strike is always the worst. He brings it down over and over until my back is numb with pain.

"I'm going out," he says, spitting the words at me. "And when I get back, I don't want to see your fucking face. You hear me?"

I nod, or try to. He kicks me one more time and leave the house. I groan and sit up. My whole body hurts like shit. Although, it isn't as bad as other times. Once I'm in my room, I take out a set of bandages and an ointment I use. After a couple minutes, my back is fully wrapped. I lie down on my stomach, and close my eyes.

I deserve this. I'm not worth anything. He's right. I'm useless. I'm to much of a coward to stand up to him. It's my fucking fault. When my dad used to hit my mom, I hid under my bed. I didn't dare protect her. Not after he nearly killed me when I did. I was too scared.

It's my fault.

I lie down and clutch my stomach, wincing at the bruise he left. My whole back is deformed with scars. One day I want to cover them up with a tattoo or something like that. It would be a way to forget my past and mark a new beginning. The beginning of a life without Marcus. A life without pain and sorrow. Maybe one day I'll be a better person. That is if I don't become a monster like him.

Tris POV

I go over to Caleb's room, desperate to talk to someone. Like always, the house is empty. My parents can be really great and all, but they're never around. They're both business workers, so they usually go to many business trips. Rarely are they home.

We aren't rich, like owning a mansion or anything, but we do have a nice two-story home. It's empty most of the time. Caleb usually goes over to his friends house, who live like two blocks away. The only person close to my house is Four. He's my next door neighbor, of all people.

I knock on Caleb's bedroom door softly.

Nothing.

I slowly open it and see that he isn't there. What a surprise. With a groan, I go to my bedroom and fall on the bed. Sometimes I just want someone to talk to. I want a caring brother, or a loving mom and a protective dad. Just like any other family.

I reach for my phone and call Christina. She picks up after the first ring.

"Hi Tris! What's up!" She shrieks into the phone. I wince and smile. Her screas are one of the only things that keep me from dying of loneliness.

"Oh, you know, the usual. No ones at home, so I got bored."

"Oh, do you want me to come over? I can get there in ten minutes." I can here the concern in her voice. She knows about my family issues. Sometimes she likes to come over and stay for the night.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"So," she says, drawing out the o. "You looking forward to Zeke's party this Friday?"

"Yeah, I guess. Although Eric wants us to stay at my house instead."

We had a fight over that the other day. I want to go to the party. The Pedrad parties are always a blast, especially when we play Candor or Dauntless. However, Eric wants to stay at my house. He knows that no ones ever here. To be honest, the thought of being in my house alone with Eric makes me sick.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Eric has been acting different lately. He doesn't like me hanging out with Zeke and Uriah anymore. He thinks that I'll cheat on him."

"Really," Christina asks surprised.

"Yeah. And you know that Zeke and Uriah are like brothers to me. He's also been insisting on staying over at my house to have. . ."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish," I sigh. "It's just, I'm not ready to do that. I'm only sixteen, for God's sake. And, to be honest, I don't know if I like him anymore"

Christina stays silent on the other side. I hear what sound like the cream if a bed. Oh God, Christina is never silent.

"Christina?"

"I'm still here. Sorry, it's just that. . ."

"That?"

"Are you saying that you will break up with Eric?"

" Um," I pause. "Yeah."

"OH MY GOSH, FINALLY!" she screams. I wince as I take the phone away from my ear.

"Why are you so excited?" I ask her.

"He never strikes me as the 'good and caring boyfriend' type. I just want you to be happy. And by what you just told me, things were not going well."

She's right.I'm not happy with him anymore. He used to be really sweet at the beginning, but he's changed.

"I guess you're right. Well, I'll talk to you later."

OK. See ya. Oh, you still owe me a trip to the mall."

She hangs up before I can protest.

I laugh and set my phone down. I didn't realize it then, but this would be one of the last happy moments I would have before he destroyed me. I never saw it coming.

 **So, I've been super busy lately. No, I didn't have writers block. I had after school practice three or four times a week, homework, exams, etc. However, it's finally May, so I will be able to update more. By the way, I would really appreciate it if you left suggestions in your reviews. I would be glad to add them to my story. Oh, and I will be doing more Four POV, to answer the question of my guest reader. This is a Fourtris story, in case any of you were wondering. I hope your enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Thanks. :-)**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Tris POV

"Why are you up so early?" Caleb asks me on Friday morning. I pull on a light, black jacket over my blue dress, which Christina made me buy yesterday at the mall. I actually like it. It is a baby blue color with a white belt near the waist. The dress sticks to my body on the top, making my chest look slightly fuller. The skirt flows loose, ending just above the knee.

"We're heading to The Pit before school," I tell him, grabbing my backpack and my purse. I give him a quick wave and head out the door. I'd rather not hear him give me a lecture about the importance of eating breakfast.

Christina's car sits on my driveway. Her parents are rich, so she owns a red Ferrari. What I love about her is that she never boasts about the amount of money her family has. She likes to consider herself middle class with a large amount of money.

"What's your Chris?" I ask her once I get in the car. A random Taylor Swift song is blasting from the speakers. I wince as she sings along the lyrics.

"What?" She asks, mocking hurt. I laugh and look out the window as we speed off. She starts talking aboust this girl from her drama class– Myra, I think – who has a crush on this guy named Edward. I pretend to pay attention, nodding at the right time, laughing when she says something funny, but all I can think about is Eric.

I'm not going to go to the party, like he wants. I'm going to break up with him. I don't want to do it in front of a crowd or in public. He would probably cause a huge scene. Instead, we're going to meet at my house this evening. My parents don't come back 'till next week, and Caleb is staying over at Susan's house. To do what, I don't want to know. It's obvious that they have a crush in each other.

We pull up in front of a large cafe in the middle of a busy plaza. The Pit is very well known in Chicago. It actually has a book store upstairs for people who like to buy a book and read while drinking coffee or eating. It's one of the things I love about it. Eric used to make fun of my love for books.

That's one of the many reasons for why I'm breaking up with him.

The cafe/diner is a two story building. A couple tables sit outside, for these who'd rather sit outside. We go inside and spot the gang sitting at our usual spot. The cafe has many seats in one side of the room with tables and chairs. On the other side it has couches and armchairs, loveseats and beanbags. It's super cozy. We usually hang out next to the window in the front. It has a great view of the street.

Our spot has two loveseats, two couches, an arm chair, and a small coffee table. A couple floor pillows are scattered here and there. Lynn sits on the armchair, her feat dangling off the arm rest. Zeke, Uriah, and Four sit on one couch, while Shauna and Marlene sit on the other. Will sits on one of the loveseats, waiting for Christina. On the other seat, Eric waits for me.

"Hey baby," he whispers in my ear as I sit down next to him. I shiver nervously when his hand slides around my waist. He leans in to kiss me like he always does. His lips are rough and damanding on mine. I pull away and avoid his eye.

It's just today. It's going to be over. I might as well give him one last good day before I do it.

I smile and give him on last peck on the mouth.

"You want me to get your order?" he asks me.

"Sure," I reply. "Bring me two slices of Dauntless cake and a cup of coffee. Black."

"How can you get full with just two slices?" Uriah shrieks, his face covered in chocolate. I'm pretty sure he would jump across a river full of alligators just to get chocolate cake. The Pit is really famous for its chocolate cake. It's one of the things that brings us back every single time.

"Well, bit everyone eats like a pig like you do," Four says, his face covered in chocolate like Uriah's. I smirk and glance at him. He's holding his slice of cake on one hand, not bothering to use a plate. His other arm rest behind his neck. He looks so relaxed. His shirt is tight enough that I can see his figure under it.

I blush, realizing that I'm staring. So far, he hasn't said anything stupid–

"You like what you seeing?"

Never mind.

"Oh, shut up. And no, I don't," I reply, my face burning as he smirks. Eric comes back and plops down, handing me my food. I thank him and dig in. Dauntless cake has this flavor that is different from all the other ordinary chocolate cakes.

"So, who's ready for the party tonight," Zeke squeals through a mouthful of cake. Everyone cheers and nods. I look down nervously at my hands.

"Um," I say, blushing as they all look at me. "I'm actually not going."

"Why not?" whines Uriah. I shrug and glance at Eric.

"We're staying at my house instead."

"Why," asks Christina, giving me a confused look. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"I have something important to do," I lie, avoiding Christina's eyes. She would immediately know that I was lying if she looked at me.

"Totally," Lynn snorts. "Something important to do with Eric."

I blush as they all start making smooching noises. Everyone except for Christina and Four.

Maybe if things had been differently, I would have gone to the party. Maybe nothing would've happened. But it did. How was I supposed to know that he would break me that night. And there was nothing I could do.

Four POV

My whole body hurts like fuck. Yesterday's beating was far worse than Monday's. I'm pretty sure I have a bruise on my face. Thankfully, no one has said anything about it.

"Oh my gosh, Four!" a loud high pitched saueal says. I wince and turn around. Nita walks towards me, smiling in a way that seems forced. We're in the middle of the school hallway, which is almost deserted. School ended just a couple minutes ago.

She wears a shirt white skirt that is a lot shorter than normal. Her blouse rises just above her belly button everytime she takes a step. Even from far away you can tell that she has layers of makeup on. Her five inch heels clack against the marble floor as she walks.

"Nita," I respond as she places her hand on my arm.

"So," she smiles flirtatiously. "Are you going to introduce me as your new girlfriend at Zeke's party? I heard that everyone is going to be there. It's going to be the best moment to tell everyone."

Yesterday, I asked her out, since I was bored. She obviously said yes. Right now, I wonder why I did that.

I suddenly feel overwhelmed. To be honest, I'm kind of tired of the whole 'player' thing. It's too, stressful having to be someone who I'm not. For once, I take advice from Zeke.

"You know what Nita?" I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "This isn't working out. We both have different goals in life. It's a boundary that we'll never be able to get past. That's why I feel it'd be better if–"

"But we just got together," Nita whines angrily. She pouts her lower lip and reaches for my arm. "Please, give us a chance."

"No, Nita. I already made my decision," I say, brushing her hand off.

"Fine. You son of a bitch," she snarls and walks away, high heels clacking against the floor.

"Didn't you two get together yesterday?" I turn around and see Zeke smirking at me. Uriah follows right behind him.

"What happened to him?" I ask, poining at Uriah. His face is covered in cake. He has a bruise on one side of his face, but is otherwise grinning.

"I ate his leftover cake," Uriah says, licking the chocolate off his face. "And he punched me in the face. Though it was worth it," he adds, grinning.

"It won't be for long," threatens Zeke. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "So, you finally took my advice?"

"Yeah, for now."

"So, are you still coming to the party?" Uriah asks me.

"Mm hmm," I respond, barely even paying attention. Marcus is leaving for the week, thankfully. He had some business trip with a co-worker or something like that. But when he comes back, it will be worse. He always does it worse when he come back from a trip. No matter how long he's gone, he will always comes back.

Tris POV

It's the silence that drives me mad. Sometimes all I can do is stare at the blank, gray walls and wait. I pace around the living room, biting my nails–a bad habit of mine. I texted Eric a while ago, asking to come over.

It's been thirty minutes.

I collapse on the couch, checking my phone doesn't any texts for the hundredth time. Why isn't he here yet? He should be here by now. I glance around the room nervously. Many different emotions stir inside of me: fear, sadness, guilt, and surprisingly, relief.

A knock brings me out of my thoughts. I rush to the door and see Eric leaning against the door way, smiling crookedly. A flood of guilt takes over me again. He gives me a peck on the cheek before going in. I never noticed when he locked the door behind him before coming in.

"Hey Eric." I smile and gesture for him to sit down across from me. He ignores me and wraps his arms around my waist, murmuring my name against my ear before trying to kiss me. I move out of his embrace, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks me, frowning. I feel so bad for doing this. But I know it's the right thing to do. For me and for him. I want to do it right now before I can cower out.

"It's not working out," I say, taking a step away from him. "It just isn't the same as it used to be. Look, I don't want any of us to get hurt. I'd rather end it in food terms before it's too late."

I look up into his eyes and refuse to look away. "What do you mean?" He asks, a certain edge to his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's over." I spit out before I can hesitate. He seems calm.

Too calm.

"So," he says in a quiet voice. "You're breaking up with me."

I nod, a shiver making it's way down my spine. My heart is beating really fast. I can feel it pounding through my whole body.

"You are breaking up with me? Me?" He raises his voice, stepping slowly towards me. I step away from him, more out of instinct than my own conscience. Pretty soon my back is against the wall. His eyes are dark and stormy. A flash of amusement goes through them. I feel a whimper making it's way up my throat.

"You fucking bitch. You think you can simply break up with me just like that and walk away?" His lips curl up in a cruel smile. "Just so you know, I've been cheating on you with Lauren for three months. And trust me, she's got a lot better body than you do."

I feel like he just punched me in the stomach. My eyes get blurry with tears. He suddenly grips my arms and yanks me forward. I cry out in pain as he switches the lights off and drags me upstairs. I try to break free, but his grip on my arm is tight. The panic settles in, fast and heavy.

He kicks open the door of my bedroom and shoves me in, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He locks the door shut and turns towards me, his eyes gleaming with malice.

"What do you want?" I choke out between my tears. He purrs and reaches for me, his hand stroking my face.

"Oh, don't think you're going to leave without giving me what I want."

He raises his hand and strikes my face. My head while back at the impact. He grabs me by my hair and shoves me on my bed. I try to resist until I feel a cold metal against my stomach.

A knife.

He purrs my name before striking me in the face again. I feel a crack in my nose, the pain flaring up my face. I let out a scream and he covers up my mouth with his hand.

"Shh," he whispers, sliding the knife up my stomach. I feel a sting of pain where he marks it. He chuckles and reaches under my shirt.

I struggle to resist, throwing weak punches at him. He pins my hands above me and hits me again, this time a kick against my ribs. I cry out and he brings his hand over my mouth again. The scream is no more than a muffled croak. He laughs and reaches for me again. I'm too weak to fight back anymore.

He takes his time, making sure I feel every fucking moment of it. When I try to resist, he either slices against my skin with the knife or hits me.

I don't know how long it is till I hear someone pounding against the door. It could be hours, or simply minutes. It doesn't matter. It's too late. Eric already did what he wanted to do.

I hear shouts before someone kicks the door open. Eric is suddenly lifted off of me. I squint my eyes against the sudden light. Caleb stands in front of me, his face contorted in rage. Eric lies next to him unconscious. Caleb reaches for me and flips his phone out–calling the police, I guess. I sob into his arms.

It doesn't matter, though. It's too late. Eric did what he wanted with me. And there is nothing that will be able to take that back.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Four POV

The party was lame. We didn't even get to play truth or dare because some neighbor threatened to call the police because of all the ruckus we were making. We had to shut down the party and call it a night. It was getting pretty boring anyways.

Christina asked me to check on Tris when I get home. Apparently, Tris hadn't responded to any of Christina's texts or calls.

My bike rides smoothly against the road, humming softly through the silent night. My bike is probably one of the few things that I actually couldn't live without. Motorcycles have fascinated me since I was four. I had a neighbor who used to own one. It was black, like mine, and was sleek and fast. I would ask him to let me ride on it, but he said that Marcus wouldn't like it. Marcus would do everything he could to keep me away from that bike. Eventually, our neighbor moved away.

As I get closer to our neighborhood, I start seeing red and blue lights flashing. Sirens are blasting here and there. My stomach drops when I see the police cars and ambulances.

They're in front of Tris's house.

There are about three police cars and one ambulance. The doors behind the ambulance close before it drives off. There's a crowd of neighbors standing around talking in hushed voices. I catch a string of conversations.

"That poor girl–"

"He looked so scared–"

"Did he do it–"

"She looked terrible–"

"Didn't deserve that–"

"Susan," I called out when I saw her. Her face was pale white, her eyes slightly dazed and glassy with tears. She was clutching a purse in one hand, her knuckles white as pearls.

"What happened? Is Tris okay?" She turns to me and sniffs, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"I don't know. They sent her to the hospital immediately Caleb was over at my house, but he said he needed to return to get a book. I offered to come with him, so we walked over to his house. When we got to the front door, we heard screams. Caleb immediately rushed over upstairs and found Tris. She was... she–"

"She what," I asked, suddenly feeling cold all over. Whatever happened, it must have been really bad.

"She was so bruised and some cuts were on her arms and legs. He was in top of her!" Susan wails, choking in sobs. "He abused her."

My whole body goes rigid. "What hospital did they go to?" I ask her. She sniffs and replies, "Pine Oaks Hospital." I grab my phone from my pocket and call Christina. She picks up after the first ring.

"What's up Four," she says, her voice cheerful and elated as always. I rush over to my bike and tuck the phone under my chin while I fumble with the helmet.

"Look, call everyone and tell them to meet me at the hospital. The one close to Will's house. Something bad happened to Tris."

"What happened to her?" She asks, concern edged all over her voice.

"I'll explain when we get there. Just, do what I said."

"Okay," she whispers before hanging up. I stuff my phone in my pocket and rush over to the hospital, the sirens slowly fading away into nothing.

The stench of bleach and chlorine hit me when I enter the hospital. The bright lights blind me after driving in the dark. Everyone is waiting for me at a couch in the waiting room. I walk over to them and sit down next to Uriah.

The waiting room is fairly big, with plenty of different seats scattered everywhere. There is a large TV planted in front of a table, currently playing the news. The room is surprisingly empty. There is an elderly couple sitting in the far left corner, and a mother with two children sleeping beside her.

"Have the doctors let you in to see her?" I ask them. They all shake their head sadly. I can see the concern and worry in their

"What happened to her?" Christina asks me anxiously, Will holding her tightly against him.

I quickly explain it as fast as I can without providing much detail. All the girls, even Lynn, break down in sobs. Zeke, Uriah, and Will have equally shocked and horrified expressions.

"That fucking son of a bitch," Zeke mutters under his breath, fists clenched tightly.

Caleb walks into the waiting room. He looks like hell. His face is pale and streaked with tears. His eyes are red and bloodshot from crying. His hair sticks up every which way. He looks around the room–his eyes simply roaming around in a dazed and uncalculated look–before landing on us.

"You should all leave," he croaks when he nears us. "She's to tired to see anyone right now." I can hear the pain and exhaustion in his voice.

"But we're her friends," Christina protests. Caleb shakes his head and says, "Please. She's too exhausted and stunned to see y'all. Just, please, go." His voice breaks on the last words before scurrying off.

We stands there shocked before leaving the hospital. I stand reluctantly before the exit before glancing at Caleb who just came back to the waiting room. The room is now empty except for me and him. He doesn't even look up before breaking down and sobbing on the floor.

Tris POV

I stare out the window, my face damp with tears. The accident was nine days ago. It's about one in the morning. The only person at home is Caleb, and he's completely asleep. He refused to even look at me. Every time he sees me, he looks away as if though the sight of me hurt his eyes. I can see the shame in his eyes when he looks at me.

It's not like I can blame him. I'm used. A dirty piece of shit. Nothing can take that back. Eric is in jail, anyways. The court case was yesterday. All the evidence was pretty clear. He was sentenced to ten years in prison. I saw the look of pure hatred in his eyes when he looked at me as the judge read his verdict.

My parents came home as soon as they got the call. I woke up in the hospital to the sight of my mom crying and my dad with his face in his hands, as if though his neck was too weak to carry the weight of it. Caleb was leaning against the wall, staring at the window. There was a distant and dazed look in his gleaming eyes.

It had only been a few broken ribs and a sprained arm. But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the scars. They were a few scattered over my body. Most of them were small, but there were a couple that were longer and deeper. It scares me knowing that what he did will not only follow me mentality but physically, too.

I wish my parents had stayed longer. They had to leave right after the court case because of the meeting they left. They probably couldn't bear to see me anymore. Who wants a useless, broken girl as their daughter?

My friends came over a couple times to see me. Christina and Will came a day after I was released from the hospital. They brought me a large basket of treats and a stuffed bear. Christina held me tightly against her and promised to look out for me.

Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn came the next day with a butt load of balloons, chocolate, and tears. It was neat to see that my friends still cared for me after what happened. But I know what really lies beneath the hugs and tears.

Pity. They all pity me. I'm sure of it. Why else would they come? Zeke, Uriah, and Four came today with a large plate of Dauntless cake, fresh from the oven. I ate a small slice and watched them eat the rest. Zeke and Uriah were wearing these ridiculous footie pajamas with a trucks and cars print on them–which actually made me crack a smile. Obviously, Four wasn't wearing that. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket. I was actually kind of surprised that he even came and that he was concerned.

I'm going back to school tomorrow. There's no use in staying home anymore. By now, everyone has found out what happened. I might as well get it over with. Without a doubt, I'm going to be the talk of the school. Hopefully I'll be able to have my friends to support me. That is if they don't think I'm worthless, too.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Tris POV

Everyone's eyes drill a hole onto me. I keep my head down, trying to drown out the murmers and whispers. Beside me, I can hear Christina yelling at everyone to shut the fuck up or else Lynn would slit their throat open.

Remember how I said that they might just ditch me. Yeah, that's not happening. Christina and Lynn picked me up for school in the morning. They said that everyone else was waiting for us at school.

I'm able to hear a couple of conversations going on as we weave our way through the hallway. Most people murmer under their breath or talk in hushed whispers.

"If I had been her," a loud voice sneers. "I would have actually defended myself." I turn around and immediately spot Nita. She leans against her locker with a smirk on her face. Besides her, Lauren snickers and looks at me up and down with disgust.

I've heard these types of comments since the accident. Many people say it softly, as if though they don't want me of hear. If I had been them, I probably would have thought the same thing. But he made sure I couldn't fight back.

"You stupid bitch," Lynn counters, giving her a death glare. "Just shut your stupid mouth and we won't have a problem. Got that?" Her voice is harsh and intimidating. Nita frowns but looks away.

I don't know if they are with me because they care about me, or because they pity me. One thing that I learned from the accident is to never trust anyone. They just end up stabbing you in the back.

The day passes in a blur. I receive the same stares all day. Everyone whispers as if though I won't hear them. I do my best to keep my head down and ignore everyone, which can be pretty hard when they're sitting right beside you.

My phone buzzes as I put my books up in my locker. I snatch it out of my pocket and glance at it. It's Caleb. I frown, slightly confused. It's the end of the day. He should be waiting for me in the parking lot.

"Hey, Caleb." I answer.

"Um, Tris," he says nervously. "Look, I can't drive you home today. I have to stay after school to retake a test, so, yeah. Sorry."

First of all, I know that's a lie. He's an Erudite for God's sake! He never fails a test. I sigh deeply and answer, "Okay. It's fine. I'll just hitch a ride with Christina."

"Okay, thanks. I knew you'd understand. Take care."

"Okay," I whisper as he ends the call. I sigh and slam my locker door shut. I don't have tons of homework tonight. The good thing is that I don't have to do any make up work because Caleb and Christina brought me my assignments while I was home. Better than having a mountain of work to do when I got back.

The school is mostly empty by now, the hallways deserted. "Shit," I mumble before running towards the exit. Like the hallways, the parking lot is basically empty. I scan the parking lot for Christina's car.

Nothing.

I sigh before digging in my pocket for my phone and dial Christina. Come on, Christina, I plead before it sends me to voicemail. "Fuck."

"Something wrong?" A low voice says behind me. I jump and turn around. Four leans against the brick wall with a concerned look on his face.

"Um," I say before backing away. It finally dawn's on me that I'm alone, here, with Four. A shit of fear burst through me. Suddenly, I feel light-headed and the world is spinning around me in a blur of color. I hear a voice, and I try to hold on to it like an anchor, but it's not enough.

Now Eric is in front of me. His hands roam my body and I try to get away but I can't. I feel limp and weak. He laughs as he pinches parts of me, making me cry in pain. His voice is harsh and cold as he speaks–

I'm brought back to the real world by a burst of thunder. I hear a voice but it's much softer and gentler than the one before, laced with concern. I blink rapidly and realize I'm on the ground, slightly kneeling. Four is crouched down in front of me with his hands on just shoulders.

"Tris, are you okay?" he asks. I'm shaking uncontrollably. He's right in front of me. Too close.

"Get away from me," I whisper, flinching away from his touch. My heart is pounding so hard against my ribcage, I'm sure he can hear it too. There's a flash of pain in his eyes, but I'm to petrified to acknowledge it. I push myself off the ground, failing a couple times before I can actually do it. He stands up and reaches for me.

"No," I whisper. "Don't touch me."

"Tris, I–" he begins, but let's his hand fall. I cut him off quickly. "No, get away from me." There's another flash of lightning, followed by a blast of thunder. I hadn't noticed the dark clouds flying over me. He open his mouth as if though he's going to say something, but I spin around and run away before he can say a word. The first drops of rain splatter against my face, making my vision blurry. Four calls my name, but I ignore him and keep on running.

Four POV

She runs away from me, her shoes slapping against the concrete. The rain starts to pick up gradually. Thankfully, I brought my car today. I run over to it and slam on the gas pedal. Even though I know that the last thing Tris wants is to be in the same car as me, I can't let her stay out here in the rain.

I spot her around the corner crouched near a bush. She's already soaking wet. Her shoulders shake up and down, letting me know she's crying. I reach for the umbrella I have shoved in the glovebox and jump out of the car. She continues ignoring me as I cover her with it.

"Come on, Tris," I say softly, trying not to frighten her. "Just get in the car. You'll get sick out here in the rain." She shakes her head and stands up abruptly, trying to run off again. I manage to grab her arm just in time. She slaps my hand away, but stays under the umbrella, shivering.

"Look, I won't hurt you. I swear." I scratch the back of my neck, a nervous habit of mine. "I know I've been a dick, but please trust me on this."

She refused to look at me and instead focuses on the tree across the street. She's still soaking wet and shaking like crazy.

"I'll let you drive if you want to." This seems to catch her attention. Her eyes sparkle with tears. For a small second, I see a flash of emotion in the before going back to it's blank state.

"Okay," she whispers quietly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and hand her the umbrella. She stares at me in confusion for a second before I start taking off my jacket. I hand it to her and take back the umbrella. She accepts it without any hesitation– which surprises me. I open the door for her and get in the passenger seat. She's still wet but she isn't shivering anymore. I turn up the heat.

"Thanks," she says. We drive in an awkward silence. Nothing but the sound of rain and thunder.

"Are you okay?" I ask. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel, making her knuckles white. "You don't have to answer that," I add quietly. She shakes her head and answers, "I'm fine." Not that I believe her, but I let it drop. She'll be fine. She just needs some time and support. She's strong that way. There's no way that he'll manage to break her. Anyways, we'll be here to support her.

 **Hey guys, so I know its been a while. Sorry about that. I really appreciate your support. Please follow, favorite, and review! I'd really appreciate it. I'll gladly take requests or criticism. Also, special thanks to Wrenlovesreading, Charms22, and theachan23. Go check out their stories. Well, she you guys later!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. They all belong to Veronica Roth. Even if I did own them, I'm pretty sure I would still write fanfiction over it, because I'm weird that way. And because my writing isn't that good, so yeah. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Eight

Tris POV

There are only two things in my mind while I drive home with Four sitting less than two feet away from me. First, thank God that my dad taught me how to drive, even if he didn't buy me a car. Usually, I rely on Caleb to be my chauffeur. At least I did until now.

Secondly, what the bloody hell just happened? From the very moment I met Four, he's spent every second taunting me. We were archenemies, for God's sake. Or, are, I guess. Just because he's helping me get home doesn't change anything. He's a guy, and we are enemies. That means he can't be trusted.

A burst of thunder yanks me out of my flood of thoughts. I realize that we're parked in front of my house. My hands are clenching the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles are white. How long have I been parked here? I blush at the thought and catch Four staring at me. I look away quickly and take off his jacket. Stupid jacket. Why does it have to smell so good and be so warm?

"Thank you," I tell him and hand him his jacket. He takes the jacket and nods. I turn around and reach for the door handle when he speaks softly behind me. "You do know that we're here for you, right?"

I turn around and stare at him blankly–something that I've mastered over the last week–even though there is a storm of emotions swirling inside of me like a hurricane. He scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. He's never been really comfortable with emotions. Or at least that's what Zeke told me.

To be honest, I've never really been that good with emotions either. It has always been really hard for me to express my feelings. All my life, I've seen people say, 'I love you' as if though it were something normal to say to everyone. And maybe it is easy for them. Those words always meant something important to me. The fact that Eric never said those three fucking words to me makes me realize how blind and stupid I was. I showed him the deepest part of me. I trusted him. I thought he loved me. I will never make that mistake again.

"Thanks." I nod and slip out of the car without looking back.

The house is warm and cozy. I shut the door behind me and lean on it for a couple seconds, shutting my eyes. When did life get so fucked up? Oh wait. It was when Eric raped me. Never mind.

"Why are you so wet?" someone asks. I open my eyes and see Caleb. I hadn't noticed him here in the living room.

"Because, incase you haven't noticed, that's what happens when you walk home in the rain."

"Tris, I–" His face is an equal expression of shock and horror. His voice is almost pleading.

"Don't worry. I got someone to give me a ride." Not exactly a lie. Four did offer me a ride, but I declined it until he said I could drive. I walk past Caleb and head for the bathroom upstairs. After I shower and get dressed in a cozy pair of pajamas, I grab my phone and call Dad.

"Hello?" he answers after the second ring.

"Hey, dad. It's me, Tris."

"Oh. Hey Tris. Do you need anything?'

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to check in on you and Mom to see if you're okay."

It is technically true. I'm just so desperate to hear another voice in this house other than Caleb's. It's so lonely and quiet in here. It feels like I'm trapped. I'm just another shadow in this house. Like any other piece of furniture.

"Oh, don't worry Tris. We're fine. But, could you call me later. We have a meeting to get to and we're running late," he says. I'm not sure if he's being sincere or not. It's hard to tell. "Okay, Dad," I answer.

"Thanks Tris. Love you." He hangs up. I sigh and flop down on my bed. It's an average sized room. Though I don't ask for over-the-top luxuries, I did want to spark up my room a bit. Its slightly changed over the years. The the walls are a dark mixture of blue, black, purple, and pink with white dots scattered like stars–designed to look like outer space. There are plastic glow-in-the-dark stars glued onto the cieling, which is painted the same color as the walls–but without the white dots. They are arranged in the forms of various constellations.

Next to my closet is a huge bookshelf filled with books and journals. Over at my desk I have a jumble of gel pens and markers of every possible color, along with my laptop. My bed is covered in throw pillows of every size and texture. Some are scattered on the soft black carpet. Sometimes, I just lie down on the floor instead of the bed and pretend that my cieling is the sky. It's hard to see stars here in Chicago.

The lights are always turned off. I have a couple lamp of various colors around the room. There are also white Christmas lights strung around the room. The low lighting makes me feel like I'm floating in space, free from my own problems.

In other words, my room is the only place where I find peace. Or, I used to. This is where it happened. The thought torments me every fucking time I step into this room. I considered sleeping in another room, but didn't. He damaged me, yes. But he can't break me. I try every day to get up and pretend like it never happened. But it always feel like I'm on the edge of giving up.

No matter how much I call out to my family, there is no one there to listen. It's like hitting a dead end everywhere I go. There's no on out to reach to when I need them the most. Sometimes I wonder if I brought this on to myself. I had so many warnings that I ignored. And maybe what everyone says is right. Maybe I should have found a way to defend myself. Maybe I was weak all along. It's my fault. No wonder my own family chooses to ignore me.

But, the thing that pisses me off the most is the lies. The same bloody lies every single day.

It'll be okay...

No it won't.

Things will get better...

When?

I'm here for you...

Bullshit.

They make you believe that you can trust them. But they just end up stabbing you in the fucking back when you least expect it.

Today is basically a repeat of yesterday. I sulk in my seat in English class as Johanna–she insists that we call her by her first name– explains a project. Christina sits beside me, along with Will and Four.

"This project will be worth half of your grade for this class," Johanna explains from her desk while listing names on the board. The names are all girls, and listed up and down.

"You and a partner will do a report on a book of your choice. It will be typed and at least five pages long. It should cover the theme, characters, plot, setting, etc. Along with the report, you will be allowed to express your creative side by creating a special form of expressing the story."

She turns around and faces us. "You can do a song, film, art piece, or whatever comes to your mind. Just make sure to consult me at least by Friday of next week. All work must be done outside of school. Any questions?"

"Can we choose our partners?" Lauren asks without raising her hand. She turns around and eyes Four like a predator looks at their prey. He sees her and slowly turn his head around, growing a sudden interest at a certain spot in the board. Lauren scowls but continues staring. For some reason, this makes me smirk.

"Actually, I will be choosing your partners." Johanna turns around and starts writing names besides each name.

Christina and Will, Nita and Matt, Lauren and Peter, Molly and Drew, Tris and Four...

She finishes writing down the pairs and tells us to get brainstorming. Christina and I switch seats so that I can be next to Four and she can be next to Will. Well, this is awkward. Not only do I have to work with my ex-enemy, but I have to spend time with him outside of school...

Shit. I have to spend time with a guy outside of school! And not just any guy, but Four who I've hated for the last two years. No way am I going to be in the same room as Four. Normal people would study together at each other's house, but there's no way I'm going to do that. If I can just find a way to work somewhere else...

"Tris? Earth to Tris." Four waves a hand in front of me. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. He's smirking, but has a concerned look in his eyes. "What?" I snap at him. He flinches slightly but otherwise remains unnerved.

"I was asking you if you know what book you want us to choose," he replies with the same smirk on his face. "Oh," I answer. "You can choose if you want to."

"No way," he says. "If I choose, I'm going to choose something easy like, The Three Little Pigs, or, Little Red Riding Hood."

"Are you kidding?" I ask, trying to sound irritated but I feel the corrners of my lips twitching to a smile. God, it feels so good to smile. I can't remember when was the last time I smiled like this.

"What about Goldilocks and the Three Bears?" He mocks while smiling. "We could make a film with you as Goldilocks, and Zeke, Uriah, and I can be the bears."

"Isn't there a mama bear?" I ask.

He grins. "Exactly. Zeke will be the mommy bear, Uriah will be the baby bear, and I will be the big bad daddy bear scaring off poor Goldilocks."

A laugh bubbles up my throat. Pretty soon we're both laughing which earns us a stern look from Johanna. I giggle quietly and actually think about the assignment for once.

"Well, what books have you read?" I ask him.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Have you ever read an actual book from cover to cover?"

"Does a picture book count?" he asks jokingly. His smile is warm and boyish. It makes him seem a lot younger. I roll my eyes and reply, "no."

"Comic book?" He presses. I laugh and open a notebook to jot down ideas to drift my mind away from the giddy and bubbly feeling I have inside. Why do I feel like this? He's my enemy, my rival. Everyone shares a laugh with their enemy every now and then, right? This is perfectly normal. That's when I recognize the feeling I get: happiness. That warm and bubbly happiness that makes you think of morning sunshine and childhood memories.

The bell rings, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"So, where will we meet?" Four asks me. I'm suddenly nervous again. I can't go to his house. We would be alone, and...

He must see the uncertainty in my eyes because he says, "we could meet somewhere public, like the library, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." It's a public place. Lots of people. Plenty of exits.

"Okay. We can meet after school." He's near the door when he turns around and adds with a smirk, "Or, if you want to, we can still do the Goldilocks idea and, ow!" I grab my notebook and hit him in the arm while laughing. He chuckles. "See you later Tris." He says before walking away.

It's only until I'm in Jeanine's class that I realize that I'm still smiling. And that warm bubbly feeling still remains inside of me.

 **Hey guys. I seriously hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you so much for your positive reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I swear, I don't think I've ever been any happier. Thank you guys so much. Special thanks to Divergentpanda46, who I forgot to mention last chapter! Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Don't be afraid to PM me of you want to. See you guys next chapter! :-D**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I've been sick, and working on a summer project, so I haven't updated. Sorry. But I'm here with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, and you know the rest.**

Chapter Nine

Tris POV

Fuck, I think as I fumble with my locker. It's the end of the day, finally. Christina offered to drive me home, since Caleb told me he couldn't give me a ride again.

"Come on you stupid piece of shit," I mumble under my breath as it finally pops open. Just then, a hand reaches out and slams it shut. I turn around, my heart speeding up as someone slams me against my locker. I look up and come face to face with Peter. His cold, green eyes narrow.

"Let go of me," I spit at him. I can't be weak. I can't let him think I'm still weak. I can't.

"And why should I," he snarls. His hands are clenched tightly on my shoulders, which are starting to hurt. "You think I don't know the truth?" he asks.

"No, but I do know that you need to brush your teeth," I spit back, trying to hide the panic in my voice. There was something that I didn't tell anyone after the incident, no matter the amount of questions they asked. Sure, I took the pregnancy test– which came back negative, thank God–and gave my testimony, and everything else that they asked me to do. But I didn't tell them about how I felt.

My parents considered therapy since I didn't talk to anyone. I told them that I was fine, and they seemed to buy it. I don't know if I was relieved that I didn't have to speak to a doctor who didn't give a single fuck about what I feel, or disappointed that they didn't care enough to try harder. But if they did, they would know that I was scared, frightened. Everytime I'm surrounded by a lot of people, I feel trapped. Even if it's just someone standing close to me, the panic rises. I was frightened when I drove home with Four, and when Christina and Lynn drove me to school. I'm scared that they'll suddenly hurt me like Eric did. That they might take advantage of me. I'm even more wary around men. So now that Peter is less than an inch away from me, clearly taller and stronger than me, I'm petrified.

He scowls. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Acting like the victim after you fucked Eric? Although, I don't know what he ever saw in you. I mean, look at you."

My face heats up in embarrassment and anger. He's right. I have the fucking body of a twelve year old. I'm fucked up and stained. But I didn't screw with Eric. He was the one who shoved his hand down my shirt. He was the one screwed me and ruined me. He was the one that–

"Hey, let her go!" Someone shouts. Peter let's me go as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Uriah and Zeke run towards Peter and slam him against the locker. Behind them, Christina tries–but fails to run in her heeled boots. I would laugh if my heart weren't pounding so fast.

"Don't you dare hurt her, or I swear I will cut off your penis and shove it down your throat until you choak to death. Got it?" Peter nods, his eyes wide with terror. Even though he's pretty tall, Zeke beats him by a couple inches. He's also a lot more built than Peter is. Once Zeke let's him go, he scowls and sulks away.

"You were going to touch his penis?" Christina asks, arching and eyebrow. Zeke smirks. "Nah, I would get Uriah to do it. I would just watch him choke to death." Before Uriah can reply, he adds, "Plus, no one messes with our Trissypoo." I inwardly flinch at the word, our. He doesn't mean it like that, I remind myself. Not everyone is a psycho who wants to hurt you. No matter how much I repeat it, I can never quite convince myself to believe that it's true.

I stare at the trees and passing cars through the blur of rain. Even though I don't necessarily love getting soaked in the rain, the steady sound helps me calmed down.

"Hey, Christina," I say, turning away from the window. She's blasting music through her earbuds so loud that even I can hear it. I had asked her if she could not play music on the speakers, and surprisingly, she agreed. I'm about to open my mouth when she pulls the earbuds off and says, "yes?" I had forgotten that she has an unexplainable talent of being able to hear anything while blasting music at full volume.

"Can you drive me to the library instead of–"

"Sure," she replies cheerfully. "That's where we're heading, anyways."

That's when I notice the streets. I hadn't even realized where we were until now. "Are you meeting up with Will?" I ask. She nods. "We were going to meet at my house, but Four asked Will if we could join you guys at the library."

"Really?" This piece of information shocks me. "Yeah," she responds as she parks the car. "He said something about you being more comfortable with another girl around. Pretty sweet of him, don't you think?"

Yeah. A bit too sweet for me to believe. There's got to be some sort of second intention in his actions. Pity, it could be. Or maybe he wants to remind me that I'm weak. It wouldn't surprise me.

The library is fairly large, consisting of three floors. We find Four and Will near the young adult books, chattering quite loudly. I can't help but stare at Four. He has on a black T-shirt that outlines his muscles. His short hair is wet with rain. His ocean blue eyes find mine as he grins, waving me over.

"Hi, Tris" Four says as I sit across from him. He's still looking at me, and I can't look away. He seems genuinely happy to see me, which confuses me. Why would he be happy? Before I can contemplate it any longer, Christina clears her throat.

"Oh, hey Christina," Four adds, breaking contact. Christina nods, seemingly satisfied, and sits down next to Will, kissing him. I cringe inwardly. Four sticks a finger down his throat and pretends to gag. I try to fight back a giggle but fail. Somehow, he manages to make me laugh, and feel at peace. He grins and leans forward, laying his head above his arms–which are muscular and nice to look at, I'll admit.

"Okay, partner," he exclaims cheerfully. "Time to get to work."

Four POV

Her giggle is fucking adorable. She tends to blush a lot when she's embarrassed, which I don't think she notices. It's freaking cute, though.

Thank God Will and Christina agreed to tag along with us. I didn't want Tris to feel panicked or uncomfortable. I figured that having at least another girl here would make her feel calmer. And it seems to have worked. She seems more peaceful.

"Okay," she says, taking out a paperback from her backpack. I lean forward to read the title: The Lord of the Flies by Goulding. "I'm assuming you haven't read it," she says. Before I can respond, she adds. "So technically it's about a group of people who are stranded in an island and go crazy. It's one of my favorites."

"Actually," I interrupt before she can go on, "I have read the story." My mom used to read it to me before she died. It used to be her favorite book.

"You have?" she asks, clearly surprised. I nod. "Yeah. My mom loved the story."

"Oh," she says, not pushing for more, thankfully. "So," she says, moving on. "The report will be easy. We can get that done in two days max. But that's not why I chose this book."

I arch an eyebrow. "Go on," I insist. "Well," she says, fidgeting with the charm bracelet she's wearing. "I was thinking about an experimental project." At my confused face, she laughs. "Since the book is about them going crazy in an island, we could do something similar. Without the whole going crazy part. We could put a group of people in a room or a house without electronics and a certain amount of food. We would be recording and observing their reactions from the outside."

"That," I begin in a serious tone. Her face falls in disappointment, probably expecting me to say something negative. "Is the best idea I've ever heard. It's genius!" She blushes and smiles before looking away. "But we'd have to ask Johanna first, just to confirm." She nods eagerly. "So, who would we use as test subjects," I ask.

She ponders this for a second. "We could use all our friends. You know, Christina, Will, Zeke, and them. That would be about seven people."

I nod. "But what about the place?" She asks.

"We could use a house, or a room. But we'll think about that later. It's getting late." She looks out the window at the darkening sky. It stopped raining a while ago. The skies are dark and clear, specked with stars like paint on a wall. She frowns.

"Shit," I hear her murmer before her phone buzzes. She reads the text and the tension rises from her shoulders.

"Is everything okay?" I ask. She nods. "Yeah, my brother is waiting outside. I thought that I would have to take a bus."

"One of us could have offered you a ride," I say, frowning. Her face darkens, her eyes guarded and distant. "You wouldn't understand," she whispers before turning around and walking away.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! The more you review, the fasted I'll update! Till next time, folks.**


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys. I really didn't want to do an authors note, but I had to do it. So first of all, I am not ending this story here. I'm seriously not. Its just that, I've had a lot going on in my life, and I don't know what I'm doing. There's school, and band, and family problems. You know, the usual. I've also been working on a short story my friend wanted me to write for her, a short story for school, a Malec one-shot (not sure if I'm going to post that one, btw MALEC IS MY OTP! I SHIP THEM SO MUCH), a wattpad story I'm hoping to post, and I'm working on the next couple chapters of this story. I tried to make them long, and won't write so many so I can add your suggestions. Don't be afraid to PM me. I know I've been a real bitch for not updating, and I'm really sorry. I hope you guys won't lose faith in this story, because I'm not. (dang, that really sounded cheesy.)

Lots of love, Aquaflames


	11. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Honestly, I didn't want to get to this point. So, I'm going to rewrite **The Dauntless Way**. I don't really like how its turned out, and I feel like it has too many holes. I want to improve it, and add stuff I feel should have been there since the beginning. I hope you guys understand. A lot of things have happened, and I didn't have much time to write. I also kind of lost inspiration in this, but simply because I had a lot to do. However, I am currently working on a rewritten version which I love. Once it's finished, I will upload the entire story. I hope you guys understand. I promise the new version will be much better! See you guys soon!


End file.
